Miyu's Childhood Friend
by Geolrimic
Summary: What if Miyu also has a childhood friend,and she's as close to him as she is to Kanata..or even more?
1. Chapter 1

**Owner : Freedomhope**

**Disclaimer : You know it's not mine..even if I want it to be mine.. :'(**

**Miyu's childhood friend**

The warm of sun beam,the sound of bird chirping peacefully,and the sound of two voices arguing..is definitely the sign that morning has came...

"Stupid Kanata!" a cute blonde yelled at a handsome brunet

"now what?" the bunet asked as they both went down from the temple

"I told you to wake me up,didn't I?"

"yes,and I woke you up."

"You didn't."

"How do you know? You only snores everytime I wake you up."

"I don't snore!"

"You do"

"What time did you wake me up?"

"six"

"and?"

"You woke up an hour later.."

"you are lying.."

"I am not.."

"fine."

They kept on arguing until they reached the school five minutes before the bell rang with an exhausted expression after running for ten minutes.

"Ohayou,Miyu!" Aya and Nanami greeted as Miyu sat on her seat,

"You seem exhausted Miyu.." Nanami said. Miyu just panted in reply as Miss Mizuno came in and the class began.

-**BREAK-**

"Aya! You're not coming with us?" Miyu asked as she stood up

"No,I guess.. I've got things to do with my next play.." She answered

"We'll be going then Aya." Nanami waved as she left with Miyu

"So,Miyu.." Nanami mouthed after finishing three sandwiches

"hm?" Miyu questioned as she twirled her orange juice's straw,"What's it?"

"well,I'm just curious.. Have you got someone that you like?" Nanami asked that caused Miyu to stop twirling the straw.

"why did you ask? Do you have someone that you like right now?" Miyu asked full of curiosity.

"I'm not sure either.." Nanami replied

"May I know who the lucky guy is?" Miyu questioned as she got excited

"The Pendant seller near Meio school.." Nanami answered which let Miyu discovered some red shades on her cheeks

"Oh! Seiya Yaboshi!" She shouted which caused everyone in the cafetaria stared at her

"Keep it down,Miyu!" Nanami said panicking

"Talking about boys huh,Klutz?" A certain voice poked her ears

"What now,? Aren't you tired of teasing me?" She fought back but Kanata just ignored her and left with his coffee. "Gee.."

"Ne,Miyu!" Nanami started

"Yes?" Miyu asked as she turned to face Nanami

"You like Kanata ,don't you?"

"WHAT! HELL NO!" she stood up. Again,the entire cafetaria stared at her-no-maybe _glared._

"Miyu..." Nanami whispered "Why can't you stop from making people staring at us!"

"So-sorry." She said and sat down "I was just surprised that you asked me if I like that Arrogant Stupid Dorky Brunet!"

"I just want to make sure,Miyu! Sheesh.."

"Alright,to make it clear. I don't like him." She said

"Don't you have someone that you like? Right now or maybe someone in the past?" Nanami asked bitting her lips.

"Oh..about that.. I-" She stopped

"Yes?"

"Maybe I have someone that I liked..in the past.."

"Who?"

"His name is Yamada Minato.. My childhood friend." She started

"How cute..How did it go?"

"I didn't make a move though. He left Japan." She said as she rested her head on her hand. "He moved to Paris."

"aw.."

"I wasn't sure if he liked me or not. But being bestfriends for a long time was enough..I think.." She smiled

"What a kind Miyu.." Nanami commented

"Stop it ,Nanami-chan!" She replied with a bit laughing.

"Let's get back to class."

"Sure." She said as she stood up and went away with her very best friend -Nanami Tenchi-.

* * *

"Miyu,Hurry!" Kanata protested

"Just wait,Kanata!" She replied as she jogged to Kanata. It was _supposed _to be the same day as ever,Going to school together,arrived 5 minutes before the class start,going home together,arguing until they reached home,warmly greeted by a cute alien baby and a talking cat. But a person's visit made the same day disappeared.

"I was busy packing things ,okay?" Miyu said

"Yeah,yeah."

"Baka Kanata!"

"Clumsy Miyu!" He said waiting for a response but what he got is only the sound of wind blowing and the sound of Miyu's bag fell

"Minato?" Miyu questioned

"what Minato?" Kanata said as he looked around and there he found a raven-haired guy standing in front of the stairs.

"Hi,Miyu-chan! Long time no see!" He waved,Miyu was too happy to make sure once again if that guy really was her childhood friend. She ran to the raven-haired guy and threw a hug on him,not considering that Kanata's looking at them.

"Miss me that much,huh?" The raven-haired guy asked with a smile formed on his face as he patted Miyu on her blonde shiny hair

"Of course you idiot! It's been years that I didn't talk to you or even see you!" She said as he released her hug and pecked her on a cheek. It's actually a small peck but it caused Kanata's head burned and caused Miyu to blushed

"Oh right,Kanata!" She called "Let me introduce him to you,He is Minato,My childhood friend."

"Hi,I'm Kanata Saionji" He replied with a cold tone.

"Hi,I'm Minato Yamada. Nice to meet you." he replied with a warm smile. After those guys greeted each other,Miyu jogged to Kanata and asked him a favor.

"Ne,Kanata. Could you please tell wanya to transform into an Obaa-san?" She questioned

"Yeah,yeah,whatever. I'll go first." He said as he went upstairs leaving Miyu and Minato.

"Your boyfriend?" Minato asked

"what! no. He's just a friend. I'm pretty sure that mom told you I lived with a guy and she left me for NASA project. right?" She asked

"Yeah,But I don't know that the guy would be that handsome." He replied

"Cut it,Minato!" Miyu said as she asked Minato to visit the temple for dinner.

* * *

It's 8pm already after they all had their dinner together. Kanata was taking a bath while wanya was washing the dishes in an obaa-san form and Miyu chatting with Minato.

"Hey sweetie,it's 8 already and I have to go home." Minato said after looking at his black watch.

"swe-sweetie?" She blushed

"Don't tell me that you forgot we've called each other like this since the day I went to Paris." He replied

"Oh well,actually I forgot about that..totally." She said still with her red cheeks.

"Miyu,The bath is free." Kanata said as he went in the living room

"I'll take a bath after sending Minato home." She replied

"Thanks honey,but seriously.. You don't have to. I'm a guy after all. You just have to gave me a peck and I'll be save." He replied sticking his tongue out.

_"What the freak was that? Honey?" _Kanata's mind screaming. Meanwhile,the sound of a baby calling his mom were heard.

"Ma..ma!" Ruu popped out from the door

"Ruu-kun,come here! Got a sweet dream?" Miyu asked caringly

"Ai!" Ruu smiled

"Mi-miyu..you.." Minato startled

"Are you tired Ruu?" Kanata said and took Ruu from Miyu

"Papa!" Ruu squeaked

"You're married to this guy and this is your child?" Minato asked Miyu as an idea popped out from Kanata's mind

"Oh well..Didn't Miyu tell you? we're married." Kanata answered as he put his hand on Miyu's shoulder

"Get your hand off from me,Saionji!" Miyu replied angrily "Who married who?" She asked "Baka!" adding a curse.

"That was a joke Miyu." Kanata said as he sticked his tongue out

"Moron." Miyu began

"Stupid." Kanata fought back

"arrogant"

"clumsy"

"pig head"

"Klutz"

"Papa? Mama?" Ruu asked worriedly

"We didn't Ruu,It's just your mama being so serious for a joke." Kanata replied

"No Ruu,your papa was the one who made mama angry." She explained]

"What you-" Kanata was unable to continue his sentence since another guy voice cut it.

"So what actually is happening."

"Ruu is a son of this obba-san. Since we're close,he decided to call Kanata and I -mama and papa-. That's why." Miyu explained to Minato

"so that's it" He sighed in relieve. "I should go home Miyu." he said

"Oh yeah,I forgot. Let's go." Miyu said as she stood up and grabbed Minato's hand.

"Good bye everyone!" Minato waved.

* * *

"Hey,meet me at the park at 3 tommorow okay?" the raven-haired guy asked our blonde on a date and without bothering to know her answer,he sprinted downstairs.

"geez,baka Minato! I haven't even give him a peck but he just went like that." She murmured as she went inside and hummed without seeing Kanata hiding beside the door.

_"shit,I couldn't hear it clearly just now. What were they planning just now?"_

"Wanya!" Miyu called the talking pet

"yes,Miyu-san?" He asked

"I was wondering if I could skip the chores tommorow.." Miyu said in a low tone to make sure that Kanata didn't hear what she said

"are you going out tommorow?" Kanata questioned. Miyu turned her head backwards since she heard Kanata's voice behind her

"Oh,that.. I was planning to go with Minato." She answered

"Great,then who'll do your chores?"

"You?" She asked as the brunet simply said 'no' in a cold tone

"Please Kanata,just this once.. please? please? pretty please?" She begged the brunet which made him unable to say no again.

"Fine.." He answered as he gave a sigh

"Thank you Kanata! You're the bestfriend ever!" She said and jogged to her room with a little humming. Kanata just smiled in reply.

* * *

Miyu was busy grooming herself up in a very bright Sunday morning,she made her room looked messy. It was as if we're going to be a blind person when we looked at her cupboard. But at least,there's a pretty girl that would brighten our mood up when we saw her. A very cute blonde with her hair tied up into two pony tails using two pink ribbons,a pink necklace that Minato gave her,and a couple of white shoes.

"Itekimasu!" She said and went.

"what a cheerful Miyu-san." Wanya commented

* * *

"Gomen ne Minato! I'm late!" She said,panting like hell

"That's okay,You haven't change at all!" he commented and smiled at her

"huh?" she asked with a confuse look

"Always late,like usual!" he answered and sticked his tongue out

"mou.."

"Let's go now!" He said and grabbed her hand. Miyu just smiled and followed him. _"It's been so long.."_ She thought and hold Minato's hand.

* * *

**-Meanwhile at the saionji temple-**

A certain brunet are lying in the living room,he got nothing to do. He has finished his chores and Miyu's chores so he decided to take a nap and..

**_RIING! RIING!_**

"hello? Saionji residence." Kanata answered the phone

"Kanata!" A certain voice called our brunet

"what?"

"Hey,I''m asking you and Miyu if you both want to join us at the mall here?" santa invited. Kanata paused at first but then he gave a sigh and an answer,

"fine,who are there?" he asked

"Thanks Kanata! you're my best friend ever! There are Hanakomachi-san,Tenchi-san,Konishi-san,Nozomu-kun,and I!" He explained

"What're you doing there?"

"we're going to the shops that have sales. There's a big sale at the _'dress up' 'music star' 'pet food' 'books' _" he said

"Where are you?" He asked

"In front of the coffee shop!" Santa answered

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." Kanata said as he hung up. _"At least it's better for me to buy some Mangas and not to think where Miyu went."_

_

* * *

_"Hey!" Kanata waved

"Kanata!" Santa waved him back

"Ale..? Where's Miyu-chan?" Aya asked

"She's out with her Childhood friend."

"Oh,That Minato guy." Nanami mouthed

"You know him?" Kanata asked with a curiosity

"Miyu just told me yesterday about him. She said that maybe she li-" Nanami stopped after realizing that she was actually almost told the gang about Miyu's secret.

"Yes?" Everyone questioned with their eyes widened

"Nothing..it's just.." Nanami sweat

"Hey,That's Miyu-chan right?" Chris said pointing to two people walking side by side ,holding hands,and looked happy.

"You're right! let's follow them!" Aya and Santa said in chorus. Meanwhile,Kanata just stared at the couple -blankly-.

_"what the hell is this felling?" He asked himself._

_

* * *

_

**Thanks for reading!**

**Hope you all like it, I'll finish chapter 2 soon!**

**please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 is up ! Enjoy !**

* * *

After running to ride a bus that left them before they could enter it,almost getting Minato's Jacket pressed between the train's door,and Miyu's hair stucked in someone's bag,they've finally meet their arrival at the mall where they wouldn't have to rush or whatever and decided to relax in a cafe.

"Welcome sir and miss,we're kind of full right now. So we'd like you to write your name here and we'll call you after there's a seat for you two,Thank you." The waitress explained as soon as Minato and Miyu entered the cafe. Minato just nodded in reply and started to write the name without Miyu knowing that he wrote Miyu's name plus his last name which equals Miyu Yamada.

"Thank you sir,please wait until we call your name. You may sit there." The waitress smiled and pointed to an orange shaped couch.

"Minato.." Miyu called her raven haired bestfriend

"yes?" He smiled

"Isn't this too crowded?" She whispered "Moreover,we have to wait and I don't think that I can wait. I'm too thirsty."

"Don't worry,just wait another moment" He winked. Miyu just blinked as a sign that she's confused

"Miyu Yamada!"

"Oh,yes?" Minato stood up and pulled Miyu.

"wha-WHA?" was all Miyu could say. "Hey,That's not me! I'm kouzuki !" She stopped Minato

"well,I wrote your first name and my last name which will be Miyu Yamada,so for now.. just tell the waitress that you're Miyu Yamada. 'kay?"

"_Mou.._Minato! You're a bull !"

"Bull?" Minato laughed in reply

"Please come with me,sir & miss."

"Thank you!"

* * *

"Aya,you sure you want to follow them inside the cafe? This place is too crowded!" Nanami asked while staring at Miyu and Minato from outside

"hey,Konishi. This is a waste of time. Let's just go to another place.." Kanata said

"Yeah,Miyu usually will tell us what happened at class." Chris said

"We can't hear what they're talking about. Let's get in !" She said ignoring all suggestions and rushed as the others just sighed

"Fine,count me out" Kanata said and left

"Kanata! Please!" Santa begged while holding Kanata's wrist. "I'm curious about their relationship."

"I know you just want to be with Konishi." Kanata smirked

"Keep it low,dude! I admit that one,so please be with me!"

"fine.." Kanata sighed

"Excuse me miss,we're kind of full right now so please write your name here and we'll call you when we got a seat for you. Thank you. Oh,and how many of you?"

"Six of us and please get us a seat next to that blonde-raven haired couple." She said pointing to Miyu and Minato who were chattering.

_"What blonde-raven haired couple.." Kanata thought_

"We'll be sure of it." The waitress said while Aya wrote her name and went back to the gang's

"Are you insane? Aya,if we sit next to Miyu we'll be caught!" Nanami said

"No problem. We'll NOT be caught by Miyu. She's too dense to recognize us."

"How about the raven-haired one?" Chris asked

"He has never saw us with Miyu before ,_ne? _He would instantly think that we're just like those people who came here to relax and not to follow a blonde-raven haired couple."

"You're right."

_"Miyu Yamada!"_

"There's actually someone named Miyu Yamada,huh?" Nozomu said

"Hey ,isn't thay Miyu-cchi? She's supposed to be kouzuki! What is with Yamada as her last name?" Nozomu asked

"Yamada is that raven haired's surname." Nanami explained

_"Miyu yamada? the hell?" _Kanata thought

"Konishi Aya!" The waitress called her

"Aya you _baka_! You wrote your own name! Even if Miyu is dense,doesn't mean that she forgot your name!" Nanami yelled

"Oh well,let's see how dense is Miyu-chan." Aya smirked

"Please follow me Misses and Misters. As what you wanted,I got a seat behind the blonde-raven haired couple for you."

"Thank you!" Aya grinned and gave some money or considered as 'tip' to her and sat down.

"See how dense is Miyu-chan,Nanami-chan?" She smiled

"Yeah." Nanami sighed

"We'll take your orders after 5 minutes,thank you.."

* * *

"Wow,I want everything here.." Miyu said as she slipped the menu's pages

"You're almost drooling Miyu." Minato laughed as Miyu just ignored him and pointed to every cake she saw in the menu

"Minato,I want all of them!" She said

"You're going to get fat,Honey." Minato said letting his arm rest on his hand

"Even though I'm fat,you'll still HAVE to love me,darling." Miyu replied playfully

"You're good in replying when I tease you right now,young lady."

"That's because I'm used to it."

"who dared to tease my blondie?" Minato smiled

"I don't want to mention his name while we're together.." Miyu said and started to choose which cake that she wanted.

* * *

"Hey,they're talking about the menu right now. Typical Miyu.." Nanami said while Kanata just remained silent

"You don't have to tell us Tenchi-san. We can hear it perfectly clear from here." Nozomu said

_"Why can't that klutz speak in a lower tone.."_ Kanata thought an sighed

_"Even though I'm fat,you'll still HAVE to love me,darling."_

"Goodness! They called each other Honey and darling! This would be a great scandal!" Aya whispered

"What scandal.." Nanami sighed

_"You're good in replying when I tease you right now,young lady."_

_"That's because I'm used to it."_

_"who dared to tease my blondie?"_

Everyone,including Kanata knows who exactly was the person that they were talking about. But they remained silent as they waited for Miyu's answer._  
_

_"I don't want to mention his name while we're together"_

"Ouch..." Santa said and turned his head to face Kanata. It's not because Kanata smacked him or what but he's implying Kanata's heart which Santa knew would cause a pain in his heart a LOT.

"what?" Kanata asked

"Nothing." Santa replied

* * *

"When will you get back?" Miyu mouthed after finishing her cake

"The day after tommorow.." Minato said as the atmosphere just went..sad. As for Miyu,she could only let he eyes widened..

"Don't worry,I'll call you everyday." Minato smiled as he winked

"Promise me?"

"I promise."

"Let's go to Bunny Shop. There are some cute stuff I'd like to buy!" Miyu said back to her cheerful self

"Sure,honey." Minato replied as he stood up

"Somehow,I fell good when you call me honey,Minato."

"The same goes to me,Miyu." Minato smiled and grabbed her hand and left,leaving the gang behind."

* * *

"Hey! They're leaving! Come on !" Aya said while the gang followed her except for a cute brunet guy who remained silent from the time they sat,ordered,until leaving.

"Kanata? You aren't joining us?" Santa asked as he rushed to stand up

"I'd like to finish my chocolate-black freeze first." Kanata answered "You can go first."

"Be fast ,okay? I'm off!" Santa said and jogged to Aya

"This kind of feeling.. Seems like jealousy.." Kanata murmured to himself "Miyu.."

* * *

"Oh,That's Miyu-chan!" Chris said pointing at a girl who just entered a shop named BUNNY.

"You're right! Let's get in!" Aya said and jogged but she bumped to a raven-haired guy which was Minato

"Oh,I'm sorry! Are you alright?" Minato asked while Aya freeze for a moment.

"Huh? Aya-chan? Nanami-chan? Chris-chan? How come..?" finally.. our dense Blondie recognize her very bestfriends.

"Miyu-cchi!" Nozomi screamed and throw a big hug at her while Minato just keep staring

"Nozomu-kun too? Then,Kanata and Santa-kun too?" Miyu asked

"Sorry I'm late.." Kanata suddenly came without knowing the situation

"Kanata!" Miyu called

"Hm?" Kanata finally realized that Miyu knew that they followed her.

"Hey,why don't you all join us? I think it'd be more fun.." Minato mouthed

"we surely will !" Santa suddenly popped out

* * *

After all that happened from 3 PM to 7 PM the gangs and Minato decided to go home,

"Miyu,I forgot to give you this." Minato said while fixing his eyes on his pocket and let his hand reached a thing that he forgot to give to Miyu.

"What is it?"

"A good bye gift." Minato smiled and asked Miyu to turned as he placed a butterfly necklace on Miyu.

"Wow..So beautiful.." Miyu said. "Now this." Miyu said and handed Minato a small box with a green ribbon tied up on it.

"For what?"

"For a goodbye gift,yet for you birthday next week. I wouldn't be able to give you next week since you're going back the day after tommorow.

"Oh..So sweet.." Aya commented

"Stop it,Aya" Nanami said. As for Kanata,'you' could guess what his reaction would be. Either surprised or sad or whatever..

* * *

"I'm home! Ruu-kun? Wanya?" Miyu called

"I'm home." Kanata said

"Welcome home Kanata-san,Miyu-san. Ruu-chama had been looking for you all." Wanya informed

"I was having such a great time Ruu-kun.. Let's eat.." Miyu said as she hugged Ruu and went to have dinner.

-oo-

It was a dead silent dinner for Kanata and Miyu since Ruu and Wanya left to sleep early. Kanata didn't say a word and seemed to be in a bad mood,while Miyu was still her usual cheerful self, so she didn't really care why Kanata remained silent. As for Kanata,he kept on staring at Miyu who kept smiling from the time they had dinner. Usually,Miyu will ask him why didn't he talk to her and he would answered 'Nothing,I just don't feel like talking right now.' But today.. Miyu just giving him an 'I don't care about you' sign since she's only smiling.

"I'm going first." Miyu said and placed her plate,bowl,and the others to the dishes.

"..."

"Good Night Kanata,Nice dream!" She said and walked out.

"what the hell was that?" Kanata murmured.

* * *

Miyu who intended to sleep earlier than usual didn't seem like she could. she kept on tossing her self left and right,hiding her emerald orbs which in other words was she's closing her eyes.

"I guess I need to look for some fresh air ,outside." She said and left her _futon_. As soon as she slid the door,she saw a brunet guy sitting and looking at the moon. She knew that it's Kanata just by looking at his silky brunet hair though it's night and dark.

"What are you doing ,Kanata?" She asked and came closer

"I'm thinking." He answered

"About what?"

"Mind your own business ,Miyu." He replied icily.

"Yours is much more interesting." She replied

"You really are good in answering me back these days ,eh?"

"Really? Minato said that too. Who made me used to it,anyway." She giggled

"Me?" He asked

"Of course,you dummy."

"If it's just me,Why didn't you tell him that I'm the one who teases you?"

"What? You heard that?"

"Of course I did,We've been hearing your conversations since you entered the cafe." He explained with an evil smirk

"Demon." She cursed him

"You didn't answer my question."

"It's not something that you should know." Miyu replied

"Well,But it's something that I want to know." Kanata answered back

"But still,it's something that I don't want to tell you."

"Heh,it's something that I want you to tell me."

"Just keep quiet ,Saionji."

"Don't want to,Kouzuki."

"Pig headed."

"Clumsy"

"Demon"

"Dense girl."

"where did you get that one?"

"From Konishi."

"Fine,you arrogant!"

"Klutz"

"Annoying guy"

"Continue bickering like this and you aren't going to be able to wake up early which turns out to be I left you." Kanata mouthed

"You're right,I got enough fresh air already. Good nigh Kanata!" She said and waved But Kanata just smiled in reply.


	3. Last chapter!

**Next Chapter..All I want to say is "ENJOY!"**

**

* * *

**"Kanata.." Miyu called her house mate who's enjoying his pumpkin chips and reading his manga

"What?" he replied but not looking at our blonde who just finished preparing herself up for a 'date'.

"I'm going for a date with Minato ,today. I've done the groceries but I haven't done the dishes. Minato will be here in any minutes so I beg you..to do my chores?" Miyu said hoping if Kanata would want to do her chores.

"No." was all Kanata's reply

"Why,you meanie!" Miyu said as she came closer

"I did your chores yesterday and today you want me to do it again?"

"Wasn't it the same thing as when Akira came over? I thought that day was the day where you should do the groceries but you went with her. Since I want you to enjoy yourself with your childhood friend,I did the groceries even without you asking me to." She talked him back. Kanata couldn't talked her back so he just turned to face her,his eyes immediately widened as soon as he saw her wearing shorts and a cute shirt that perfectly fit her,but they didn't fit her sad face. Since he couldn't bear with her puppy 'cute' face he decided to wash the dishes.

"Fine,I'll do it. Just this once." He replied and continued to read Manga.

"Yay! Thanks Kanata!" She said and gave him a bright smile. As for Kanata,he's back with his manga.

"Ojamashimasu!" a certain voice called

"Minato!" Miyu said ad jogged to her childhood friend

"aww..My cute childhood friend has grown up! You're a lady,Miyu!" Minato commented

"Stop it,Minato!" Miyu replied while her cheeks showed twelve crimson red shades.

"Look at you..Why did you choose this shorts,huh?" Minato asked staring at Miyu's milky skin tone.

"What now? You dare to complain about how I dress up?" She questioned

"It's just that.. I'll end up glaring to every guy who will look at you.." He said while patting Miyu.

"Ow..keep it yourself ,Minato!" She commented and they laughed

"Okay then,shall we?" Minato asked while grabbing Miyu's hand

"Sure! Itekimasu Wanya,Ruu,Kanata!" She said and went

_"They don't have to talk that loud,don't they? ceh.." _Said our brunet inside his thoughts.

* * *

"Mou..why does Momoland have to be closed?" Miyu complained

"That's alright Miyu.. Let's watch movies!" Minato said

"Should we?" She asked as her eyes grew wider and her face went bright

"Why not?" He winked

"But if we watch movies,we'll be home pretty late.." She said

"I'll walk you home."

"Yay! Let's go!"

* * *

"This is great,Kanata! I can finally watch after waiting for 3 days! Let's watch it together at my house,okay?" Santa said as he walked with Kanata and hugging his .

"You forced me to accompany you to buy this stupid movie while I was in the middle of reading my manga and now you want me to watch this stupid Tofu?" He questioned

"C'mon Kanata! I'll give you some other mangas after watching !" He said begging his best friend.

"How many mangas will you lend to me?"

"As many as you want!"

"Let's head to your home!" Kanata said.

* * *

It's 10:00 PM and was time for 'Ice Age' to end its show. Our blonde was having fun with her childhood friend and now she had to let him home because of an urgent situation. The raven-haired said that he'd call a brunet guy named Kanata Saionji to pick her up at the station since it's night and dangerous for girls to walk home alone. It was 10:07 when the raven-haired guy rushed to the east station and the blonde walked slowly to the north station. The childhood friend did what he promised earlier to let Kanata Saionji knew that Miyu HAS to be picked up at the station,he tried to call the brunet but all he got was,"Sorry,The person you're calling did not pick up the phone. Please try again later,Thank you.". He tried to call him since he got separated from his beloved childhood friend until he reached the station and stepped his feet on the 'Luxury Hotel' but all he got were the same, the brunet didn't pick his phone up. As for our blonde,she just stepped her feet on Heiomachi Station and sat on a bench outside the station. Patiently wait for a Brunet guy's appearence in front of her and when that time come she would smile and mouthed "You're so dead to let me wait here." The person who hasn't been picking up his phone was watching ,he couldn't hear his phone was yelling at him to answer so he just remained there..wearing his bored mask on.

"I'll be going ,Santa! Bye!" He waved and yawned at the same time. "I wonder if Miyu is mad at me because I didn't tell her that I'll be late.." He said and stucked his hand to look for a pearl blue cellphone.

"20 Misscalls?" He said as he raised his eyebrow. "Whose number is this?" He said. His mind kept on thinking who that was til he saw a little font that he read,'7 new text message'

"Is this phone going crazy? I've never got this much text and calls.." He said and checked the message.

-(unknown number 10:30 PM) Hey,I'm Minato. I guess you've known who I am. I was on a date with Miyu but suddenly something urgent went up so I left first. I promised Miyu that I'll call you and let you know that she HAS to be picked up by you. It's already 10:30 and I don't want Miyu to walk home herself because she's a girl and you know what'll probably happen if a girl walks alone at night. I've been calling you times but you didn't pick up but that's not the matter. I begged you,please,please,please,don't be late to pick her up! It's been 23 minutes since I left her and I couldn't stop my beating-like-crazy heart. Thanks!"

-(unknown number 10:40 PM) did you get my message?-

-(unknown number 10:46 PM) Saionji?-

-(unknown number 10:54 PM) please reply me when you read the text!-

-(unknown number 11:01 PM) Miyu texted me that you haven't got there. Where are you?-

-(unknown number 11:09 PM) Saionji! where the hell are you?-

-(Klutizala 11:45 PM) Kanata..I guess you're busy. I'm leaving first. Don't come home too late.-

His eyes went wide,his heart was racing,his mind went blank,all he could do was stood there staring at his pearl blue cellphone. _"what the hell happened when I was with Santa!" _Was all that ran on his mind. He then ran as fast as he could to Heiomachi Station and all he got was a brown bench with no one sitting on it. He couldn't call Miyu's name out loud because it's night. He ran like hell to look for her one and only girl. His face went pale and his hands were as cold as an ice,he didn't feel tired running,looking,and gasping for air. As soon as he saw a blonde girl near a big strong tree,he rushed even more to the blonde girl. Before he could make sure if it's _his Miyu_,he hugged her tightly from behind and apologize couples of times. "Sorry,I'm sorry,I'm sorry Miyu! I really am sorry! sorry sorry sorry sorry!".

"Kanata?" A blonde girl called his name. He's relieved when he heard _his Miyu'_s soft voice calling his name. The blonde tried to turn around but he squeezed her which made her stopped

"Ah this..You are making me blushing.." She explained. As soon as the brunet heard that,he snapped back to earth and stopped murmuring sorry.

"Ah..I didn't mean to hug you.. I just felt sorry that I didn't pick you up.. I was with Santa and I.."

"sshh" Miyu said which caused Kanata to stop. "I understand. I'm not mad. It's my fault not to let you know that I'll be late."

"No,It's mine. I didn't realize my phone was ringing like hell and I.."

"Kanata! Stop!" She whispered "We're between these houses. we'd disturb them."

"Oh Right,sorry"

"Don't apologize." She said

"Okay,sorry"

"Kanata!"

"Oh..Okay."

"Geez.." She muttered and went. After 10 minutes passed,Kanata decided to mouthed

"I'm glad you didn't fall to some accident like others that often become the headline of the newspaper." he said which caused Miyu who's standing about 1 meter in front of him to turned around.

"Minato told me that there's a safe way but I have to go a little bit far. That's why I didn't fall into that accident." She smiled.

"I really am sorry,Miyu.." He murmured

"What now? Stop apologizing Kanata!" She said and turned her face back

"It's just that.."

"It's okay,I'm not mad." She replied still not facing Kanata. Kanata could saw that she's about to cry,he knew that Miyu was afraid like hell. Why not? She's a young cute girl waiting for a guy who didn't answer any call nor reply to any messages from her and her childhood friend who made his mind went crazy for jealousy problem over Miyu.

"Miyu.." He called her and grabbed her hand which caused her . And with his kissable lips,he kiss her. Placing his lips on her gently,as for Miyu.. She didn't have time to think nor to pushed back but instead,she paid back the kiss. As soon as they parted,Kanata was the one who decided to throw words.

"This time..This time I'm sure.. I really am sure..!" He said suddenly as Miyu just remained silent between Kanata's hands which were wrapping her warmly. In other words,he's hugging Miyu.

"I've been hestitating about this. But now I'm sure."

"About what?" Miyu suddenly asked still being hugged.

"You know Miyu,even though you're a klutz,a dummy,someone who have to take long time to process words that I say,someone who always fail in maths,someone who thinks that I'm an arrogant,someone who can't cook,and someone who'll be angry over small things.. I'm stupid enough to have fallen in love with you.." He said squeezing her even more

"..."

"Did you hear what I said?"

"..."

"Oh right,you're someone who have to take long time to process words that I said."

"Moron.." She whispered

"What?"

"You moron! Stupid! Why are you saying this all of sudden!" She said still remained in his warm hug

"Because I just realized how much I love you." He smirked

"Did you have to mention all things that I can't do for your confession?" She said finally releasing his hug

"Just to remind you that even though you're not perfect or whatever..I still love you no matter what.." He replied which caused Miyu to blush hard. "Now now..My Miyu is blushing." he grinned

"Baka! How come I'm your Miyu?" She asked

"Eh..?" He asked with his eyes widened as Miyu just laughed in reply. "Hey,hey,don't tell me that you.." He said

"I what?"

"Are not accepting my .."

"I'm also stupid enough to have fallen in love with someone arrogant,someone evil,someone who doesn't understand me and keep on reading his manga while I'm staring at how handsome actually that someone is,someone who teased me a lot,and someone who people called -he-is-perfect-" She replied

"Hey,hey,You don't know how hard for me to eat when you're not home and went to play with Yamada." He said

"Oh..jealous?" She asked smirking

"Well,maybe." He stucked his tounge out as they both laughed.

"Did you hug me on purpose?"

"What?"

"You hugged me to hide your blushing cute face didn't you?"

"You know about that too? I've settled down now.." He explained

"Minato often does that to me." She giggled as Kanata only stared at her "Alright,I'm sorry.." She stopped her giggling.

"Let's go." Kanata said and left her.

"Hey,wait! Why do you have to be angry over such things." She said and follow her beloved brunet.

* * *

"Minato,don't forget to call me,okay?" Miyu sniffed

"Surely Miyu.." He said and patted her while Kanata just stared with no emotions placed on his face. Minato walked to him and whispered some words,

"You should really make a move on Miyu or I'll steal her from you." He whispered

"Don't worry,we're a couple." Kanata said without hestitating.

"Bye,Saionji!" Minato said after hearing the plane's number being called

"Bye,Yamada. See you later." Kanata said

"Visit me often,Minato!" Miyu said and waved

"Of course ,dear." He said and kissed her forehead

"Be safe." Miyu replied and hugged him.

"Ahem!" The brunet replied

"Bye Miyu,Saionji!" Minato finally waved good bye and left.

"I shouldn't really take my eyes off you." Kanata said

"What?" Miyu asked as Kanata kissed her forehead "What was that for!" Miyu blushed

"To place a mark saying 'Miyu is Kanata's' " He answered as Miyu blushed even harder.

* * *

**How's it?**

**Thank you for reading! (^o^)/**


	4. Bonus Story

**BONUS STORY!**

Two 7th grader were living in a same direction,both of them were bestfriends ever since they were born. The girl had a long blonde hair and a cute face,she has a boy best friend who happened to have a raven-haired one and a handsome face. Both of them were going into the same school,

**-In the morning—**

"Miyu! Miyu!" The Mother of the blonde-haired girl shouted from outside

"Nani? Mama?" she questioned her sleepily.

"You're going to be late for school,get up already and change your clothes!" Miki said,Miki was her mother's name. She wants to go to the space but not as a tourist,she chose as an astronaut instead.

"What time is it now,Mama?" she asked her mother

"7.10" Her mother replied

"WHAT? I'LL BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!" she shouted and panicked her self

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING FOR? CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES AND EAT YOUR BREAKFEAST ALREADY!" her mother yelled

"ara-ara,both of you really have that kind of spirit this morning." Someone said from the door,it was the raven-haired guy.

"Minato! Why the heck are you in my room? Get out!" Miyu screamed throwing pillows

"hey! Stop it there! I haven't entered it yet,it's only next to the door!" He replied

"Fine! Then just don't stand next to MY door!" Miyu yelled,again..

"Okay,Okay!" he said and go downstairs,there was a silent for a while

"What,Mama? I want to change my clothes,don't you want to go?" she asked

"Okay. Okay.. You two really looks good together!" her mother said smiling happily.

"Geez.." Miyu replied,her mother went down and Miyu changed her clothes,she hurriedly eat her breakfast and went to school with Minato.

**-school-**

"Ohayou,Minna-san!" Minato and Miyu said in chorus

"In the sunny morning,this couple seems to be in a good mood.." Rio teased,popped out of nowhere.

"What the..!" Miyu said and hit Rio's head,Rio's Minato's best friend. He knwos Minato and Miyu like each other.

"What happened here,Miyu?" sato said.

"Sa-chan! Hear this,Rio teased me! He said that Minato and I were a couple!" she reported

"ne,Miyu! It's not a big deal afterall,don't mind it." Minato said,smiling

"oh,yeah!" Miyu replied

"I know it! How sweet!" Rio began teasing her A LOT.

"stop it there,Rio!" Minato said hitting his head

"Itai! After your lover hit me! You hit me,again? What'a great couple today!" He said,now,he had two punches on his head. They were from Miyu and Minato,

"okay class,settle down!" said.

**-Class's over (yeah!)—**

_Oh shoot! I left my wallet in class! I should go back! _Miyu thought,when she arrived at the class. She heard 2 voices were whispering,

"Did your father really say that,that's awesome! When you came back from Paris,don't forget to bring some unique action figure,'kay?" one guy said

"yeah,fine! But I haven't told this to Miyu. I'm going to Paris this week,I just can't tell her..." he said

"You don't have to..Minato.." Suddenly,Miyu popped out

"MI-MIYU!" Minato panicked and surprised

"Why don't you tell me important things like that,faster?" she said,tears are coming down

"it's not like I don't want to,Miyu! I just don't have any right times to tell you!" He explained,but Miyu already left the room. "Miyu.." he muttered

"sob..Oh..what to do? I've this feelings for him,but..sob.." she said while sobbing

"Miyu." A voice came out

"Minato!" She was surprised yet panicked "_did he hear what I said? Oh my gosh!"_ she thought

"I'm sorry.." he started,"I just don't want you to be upset,I don't want it!" He said "But now I know,that it's the time to tell you. Miyu,I'm going to paris. My parents have important jobs there,I don't even know either I can get back here to Japan,Or no. But I'm sure I will,so by the time,please. Don't forget me!" He said

"I know that,I know that! I was over-reacted just now! I won't forget you,Minato. I will never,even if I got another boy best friend,I'll never forget You! I'll miss you! Forever!" She said crying and hugged him.

"you know,I've been wanting to call you this. " he said

"what?" She questioned and lift her face up

"Wait for me,till I get back here,**hun**!" He said innocently

"Hu-Hu—Hun?" she blushed "but,It was for a couple! We're just.."

"I know! I know! I told you,I just wanted to call you that."

"O—Okay! No problem,Da-**Darling**!" she replied,of course blushing. Minato's eyes were widened,but he was smiling. So the problem was solved.. (^o^)/

**-Dinner time at Miyu's house—**

It's dinner time now,Minato and his family joined Miyu to have dinner.

"Is that so? You teo are going to Paris?" Miki asked

"Yep! That's cool,isn't it?" Hayase (Minato's father) said.

"woah! Of course that's cool!" Yuu comented

"And I thoight you've got news for us?" Sara said. (Minato's mother)

"Of course we have! But Miyu doesn't know at all,ne,Yuu?" Miki said cheerfully

"What is that,Mama?" Miyu said curiously

"Yeah,yeah! What's it,Auntie? Did Miyu got a period?" Minato said

"SHUT UP!" Miyu yelled and punch his head

"Okay.. Here it goes.." Miki said "Actually,I'm going to America for this!" She shouted and showed them a picture of NASA.

"WHAT? MAMA! YOU DIDN'T TELL ME ABOUT THESE THINGS! AND..AND.. HOW ABOUT ME? I..!" Miyu asked her

"Calm down,Miyu! It's my dream afterall! You don't need to go to America!" She said "I'll send you to a place in heiomachi. It's a good place for you,you'll live there and transffered school!" she explained. Miyu's jaw opened widely

"Mama! Are you nuts? How could I possibly live with people whom I don't know!" She Yelled

"Ne,Miyu! It's not like you'll live with strangers,you know them better!" Miki explained, "you'll see your childhood friend there. His name was Kanata! Kanata Saionji!"

"A GUY? CHILDHOOD FRIEND? WHAT?" she said "I DONT REMEMBER IT AT ALL!" she yelled

"c'mon! It's my bestfriend's house,you'll be fine there! Come on,Miyu! This is my dream since I was a little kid!" Miki said with tearing eyes.

"o—okay..! promise me you'll come back soon!" Miyu replied

"What'a good girl,Miyu! You'll be transffered as an 8th grader there!" Miki said

"8th grader? But I haven't done the final exam yet?" she asked

"it's okay,it's oooookay!" her mother said in a VERY HIGH GOOD MOOD. The conversation ended,the oldest were having their time while the teenagers were having their time,also.

"it's good isn't it,Miyu? You'll be living with your CHILDHOOD friend,though you don't know him." Minato said

"yeah,but,I..." she started

"it's okay! I know you won't forget me! We'll meet again if we have some time" Minato said

"mh-hm! I believe!" She said

"hey! Just don't let him peek on you while you're taking a bath 'kay?" he teased

"Of course I won't,you Baka!" she said **(a/n : but apparently,she'll..)**

**-1 week later—**

"Sayonara,hun!" Minato said

"Sayonara too,darling!" she replied

With that,they both left each other. At the same time,something escaped from their mouth

"_I Like you_" they both whisper in a distance

* * *

**So then,you'll find out what'll happen 8 months later when Minato came to Miyu's house in heiomachi. With her beloved Kanata!**

**How's that? I really do have many imaginations! Sorry I can't make them a couple,because in the end,Miyu'll be a couple with kanata! Fuwaa! I got tired! REVIEW PLEASE. When I made this story,I was almost type Kanata instead of Minato. And the one whom I imagine was Kanata,It's weird. Well,cause Miyu and Kanata were couple forever,I just can't think of Miyu with another guy! Tee-hee!**


End file.
